


Daddy

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Different sex for different sons, Doctor Donatello, Dom Leonardo, Dom/sub Play, Father/sons - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Medical Procedure sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Playful Sex, Powerful orgasm, Sub Raphael, playful Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Splinter is different for each of his sons, whatever they need, he is.Bottom for LeonardoPlayful for MichelangeloDominate for RaphaelCompletely submissive for Donatello





	1. Mikey / Splinter

Splinter felt hands on him, brushing three-fingered hands through his fur. He moaned when they wrapped around his neck only to retreat to his chest to tease the nipples. 

 

He slowly opened his eyes, even in the dark he saw his youngest son towering over his relaxed form. 

 

“Hello, Father, I didn't mean to wake you... yet.” He whispered excitedly. Splinter smiled. “It's alright, my son. Are you alone?” He asked he liked the idea of only being with the youngest for a while. 

 

“Yes, Father. I came alone. I couldn't sleep.” Splinter smiled. He sat gently and put a hand around the back of the boy’s neck, pulling him into a kiss that quickly turned heated. 

 

Splinter was gently pushed down against his sleeping mat, and Mikey broke the kiss only to straddle the tone form. 

 

He leaned down and took the rat’s mouth to his. He felt Splinter’s slit swelling; soon the head was poking at his hole. 

 

Splinter brought his hand up to tease his son’s slit, gently running claws over the swelling flesh. “Drop down,” he husked, Mikey shivered as he did as told. Splinter smiled when he saw the swollen meat, hot and dark with need. 

 

“Position?” Mikey asked quickly, and Splinter smiled, he gave his usual response to the question, “You came to me, you pick.” Mikey smiled wildly. 

 

He got off Splinter and licked up the underside of his heated flesh, Mikey loved how long it was, the way it pointed at the head. He instantly made work of the swollen member, treating it with his tongue, pushing the slit at the head apart, he felt the older male tense and shiver. Mikey loved pleasuring his father and being pleasured by his father. 

 

Mikey took the member entirely into his mouth, slicking the flesh as well as bringing Splinter to full erection. Mikey felt his father trust into his mouth before he could stop himself. “Damn...” Splinter moaned as he held himself still. 

 

Mikey sucked hard and felt his father shiver, his hips thrusting into the wet heat. Mikey leaned up and moved to straddle the master’s waist. 

 

He slowly lowered himself onto the member. He has never taken it unprepared before now, he loved the friction and stretching feeling. 

 

Splinter was taken by surprise when his son impaled himself with no preparation. He saw the look of uncomfortable concentration on his face. 

 

“Michelangelo?” Splinter was cut off by his son pinching at his nipples. “I’m okay, just need to adjust... you feel good... ugh!” Mikey bounced lightly, testing the feeling. He loved it. 

 

“Pleasure me, Daddy,” Mikey choked out. Splinter thrust up into his son, who gasped loudly and moaned. “Yes!” Mikey called out. 

 

Suddenly, Mikey was on his shell, and Splinter was above him. Mikey gasped but moaned as the dick inside him twisted as the moved, but never pulled out. He was panting hard and grabbing at his father’s fur and arms as he was pulled into a kiss. 

 

“I love you, my son.” Splinter mumbled as he put more strength into his thrusting. Mikey called out in ecstasy, he couldn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. His father knew. 

 

Splinter pulled rhythmically on his son’s member, rubbing his thumb on the tip, sending new waves of pleasure through his son. “Daddy... ahh... Daddy!” Mikey screamed as he came. Thick ropes of cum coating him and his father. 

 

The tensing around Splinter’s member was enough to send him over the edge. “Mhmm...” Splinter groaned and buried his head in his son's neck. “Thank you, Daddy,” Mikey mumbled sleepily as he held onto his father. 

 

“I love u, my son.” Splinter repeated. “I love u too,” Mikey mumbled. 


	2. Leo / Splinter

Leo heard a small noise behind him. He didn’t move, though the tail wrapping slowly around his foot indicated precisely who it was. 

 

“Good evening, Leonardo,” Splinter spoke quietly not to disturb his son. “Good evening, Father.” Leo straightened and bowed before his father. 

 

He felt a flawed hand cup his face. He looked up and saw his father smiling at him. “Stand, my son, no more training tonight.” Splinter brought his overworked son into a gentle kiss. Leo moaned lightly. 

 

“You did well, my son, I’ve been watching your katas for a while now.” Splinter praised before he pushed into the kiss. Leo felt hands scratch his plastering lightly. He shivered. 

 

“Do you want to continue, my son?” Splinter whispered into Leo’s ear. Leo wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and deepened the kiss. For a long moment, they kissed, standing together and exploring each other’s mouths. Splinter pulled away first, and Leo moved to nibble on his father’s neck and shoulder. 

 

Splinter moaned and pulled his son closer. “Father, please,” Leo begged. Splinter smiled and coaxed his son to the floor.

"What do you want to do, Leonardo?” Splinter asked, knowing his son liked to be in charge, it was on the only time he enjoyed telling his father what to do. “I want to take you, I want to top you.” Leo smiled as he answered. Splinter gave him an amused smile, it was the first time Leonardo asked to top him. “Very well, tell me how you want me.” 

 

Leo helped his father into the position he wanted. Splinter was on his knees, elbows bent and his head rested on them. His ass high in the air and his tail flung over his back. He was breathing hard and shifting constantly, he felt his son’s eyes burning his skin. 

 

“I like you like this, I should have brought this up weeks ago.” He growled and kneeled behind his father. He spread the asscheeks of his partner and dipped his tongue inside. Splinter gasped and arched his back, this tail moved to wrap around his son’s neck gently. Leo ate his father out, tasting his inner walls and stretching him. Splinter moaned and writhed beneath him. 

 

“Leonardo,” Splinter groaned, he pushed back against his son’s face. Leo pulled away and spit in his hand, lubing his member. “Beg for it. Beg for my cock inside of you.” 

 

Splinter only squirmed for a moment, not knowing whether to do as he was told or tell his son to learn his place. “Please, Leonardo, take me, make me yours.” He made his decision.

 

Leo smiled and plunged his cock into his father’s worked hole. Splinter gasped loudly and moaned. Leo pushed his rhythm faster and faster, plunging himself into his father. “Ahh, Splinter! Splinter! You’re so tight!” Leo growled loudly, thrusting fast and faster. He felt his father tense around him and he dropped down. 

 

Leo brought his hand down to his father’s cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. “Please, Father, cum for me,” Leo commanded as he pounded against Splinter’s sweet spot. “Leonardo!”Splinter yelled out as he neared his climax, he was right on the edge. 

 

Leo slowed everything, his thrusting, and his hand. He leaned forward, pushing his member right against his father’s prostate. He leaned down to whisper in his father’s sensitive ear, “Cum, for me, Father. Paint the floor with your seed.”

 

Splinter squirmed at the command and the pressure at his sweet spot. “Please, Leonardo...” He begged quietly. Leo moved, gently knocking his head against the bundle of nerves deep inside. Splinter yelled loudly as he came, his seed spilling over Leo’s hand onto the floor. 

 

Leo growled as he felt the warm tunnel clench around him, sending him over the edge. He came deep inside his father and held the furry body to his plastron. 

 

“I love you, Father.” Leo moaned as he calmed. “I love you too, my son.” He replied quietly and he felt his son pull out of his body. The laid on the floor for a long moment, holding each other, both swimming in their afterglow. 


	3. Raph / Splinter

Raphael lay on his bed, headphones at full volume. He was angry at Leo, but he promised Master Splinter that he wouldn’t leave.

 

He didn’t hear his door open,  or anyone walks inside. He noticed someone was in the room when he felt furry hands massaging his feet and legs. 

 

“Master?” He pulled his headphones off and looked at the naked man before him. “My son, why do you have to make everything difficult for your brother? He is only trying to protect you and the others. You know that.” Splinter had a way of speaking low but keeping his authoritative composure. 

 

“Yes, Father.” Raph hung his head, unable to look the old man in the eyes. “Raphael,” Splinter put a gentle finger under his son’s chin and lifted his head. “I am not angry with you, simply asking you to understand his point of view. I love you, my son, and I want all of you to get along.” He said and laid a gentle kiss on his son’s lips. 

 

“I know, Father,” Raph answered, he didn’t want to upset the master. “I love you too.” 

 

“My son?” Splinter asked the boy; he looked nervous. “I want you, Father, please.”Raphael couldn’t look him in the eye. “My son, don’t look so ashamed.” Splinter didn’t know what was wrong with his son; this wasn’t their first time. “I want you, Father, now... please.” Raphael sounded desperate. “What is wrong my son? You don’t seem like yourself.” Splinter asked uneasily. “I’m hot; I need you.” Raphael gasped as he felt his father’s claws at his slit. 

 

“I am worried, Raphael, please talk to me.” Splinter said again as his son dropped down. “I... I don’t know... I was just so angry with him; then I was so desperate to be alone, now I feel like I’m drowning in you.” Raph growled weakly. 

 

“Well, my son, let me help you.” Splinter bent down, taking his son’s cock in his mouth. Raphael gasped out and tensed his cock already rock hard. Splinter sucked for a long moment, tasting his son’s precum and teasing the head with his tongue. 

 

“Father! Please! I wanna cum!” Raphael yelled out, his entire body demanding he releases his seed. Splinter put a hand at the base of his head. “No, not yet my son. Hold it in.” Splinter commanded softly as one hand held his son’s cock, the other rubbed soothing circles on his hip. 

 

Raphael bucked into the air, his body craving contact. Splinter lowered his hand, wrapping it around the base of his son’s cock, squeezing tight to hold back the appending orgasm. He lowered his head and began sucking again. 

 

Raphael begged his father to let him release, to fuck him senseless, to do anything that would allow him the pleasure and pain he craved. “Father please use me. Take me. Mark me as yours.” Raphael begged he  _ needed _ to be marked. Splinter released the member from his mouth. 

 

“On your knees. Do. Not. Cum. You will be severely punished if you do.” Splinter commanded, and Raphael was quick to do as he was told. “I will prepare you slowly, and then I will take you, if you cum before you are told you will be punished. Understand?” 

 

“Yes, Father, I understand.” 

 

Splinter smiled when he knew Raphael couldn’t see. He loved this side of his son: spread out, on his knees, and completely vulnerable. Raphael brought the dominance out of his personality. 

 

Splinter grabbed the lube off of the nightstand and moved to prepare Raphael’s ass. He did as he said he would, he was slow and thoro as he stretched his boy. He probed deep into his son’s hole, feeling for the bundle that would make his son cum immediately. 

 

Raphael screamed when his sweet spot was struck. His entire body tried to contract; it took everything he had not to blow his load. “Father, please!” He gasped and screamed at the same time. Splinter chuckled as he massaged the spot deep inside his son. 

 

Raphael was a drooling, moaning mess on the blankets of his bed. He thought he would explode if Splinter didn’t hurry. 

 

Splinter dropped down, feeling his cock swell and pulse with his racing heart. “I love you, Raphael.” Splinter moaned as he pushed into his hole. Splinter was slow and patient. Raphael, however, was screaming, moaning, and gasping. He was bucking his hips back against Splinter. “Please, Master, Father, let me cum,” Raphael begged. 

 

Splinter was quickly approaching his release. He sped his thrusting and made sure to hit his son’s honey spot with every thrust. 

 

Splinter’s rhythm faltered as he came deep within his son. He choked on a moan and milked himself through his orgasm. “Master, please!” Raph begged, his body shifted and thrust on its own accord. “Hold on, my son.” Splinter said as he pulled out of his son. He pushed Raph over, so he was lying on his shell. 

 

Splinter moved to lick at his son’s member. Taking it into his mouth and sucking violently, doing everything he could to make his son cum, but he was just too stubborn. “Alright, my son, cum for Daddy.” Splinter husked and wrapped his mouth around the cock in front of him. 

 

Raphael’s back arched and he came, thick ropes of cum, one after another, coated Splinter’s mouth and throat. He swallowed the juice he was offered, pulsing his throat around his son in the process, milking him for all he is worth. 

 

“Father...” Raphael smiled as he sleepily cuddled next to his father. “I love you, my son, but please, try to not fight with him so much. You listen to my commands in here; please follow his out there. 

 

“Yes, Father.” 


	4. Donnie/Splinter

Splinter loved all of his son’s equally, but he  has found that he experiences the most pleasure when he is with Donatello. The thought made him smile as he walked into the lab. “Donatello?” He called when he didn’t see the turtle. He was supposed to be here... 

 

“Hello, Father,” Donnie came out of a door to the side. “Hello, my son,” Splinter answered and watched as Donatello walked up to him. “Are you ready?” He asked and Splinter nodded once. “Good, follow me,” Donnie said as he walked away, Splinter followed. 

 

Donatello patted the bed and Splinter knew what was expected. He climbed onto the bed and laid back, his legs in the stirrups and his arms by his sides. Don came back and pulled the leather straps over his wrists and ankles, leaving him immobile. He tested the restraints, just as he always did, and Donnie watched. Splinter struggled for a short moment then gave up. Donnie smiled. “You okay?” He asked he didn’t want to cause him unnecessary pain. “Fine,” He answered. 

 

Donnie walked away and returned with a metal table on wheels. “You will feel pain before you feel pleasure, but it won’t be anything you can’t handle. You know the safe word?” Donnie went over the typical layout. “Purple,” Splinter answered, that was always their word. Donatello was the only son he had a safe word with, the others didn’t need one. “Good, are you ready?” Donnie asked as he lubed his tools. Splinter nodded. 

 

“Okay, I’ve been working on this for a while and I can’t wait for you to feel it. It’s a lubricant that has a hemp seed base, making a feeling of beads.” Donnie explained as he coaxed Splinter’s flaccid member out of hiding, it was slowly growing hard at the words. “Now, you will feel pain, but the lubricant should be enough to distract you,” Donnie said as he poured the lube on his hand, he moaned at the feeling on his hand, he couldn’t wait to have it elsewhere. 

 

He lubed Splinter’s member and the older man arched, his body moving on its own accord, he bucked into the air wildly, hungry for contact. Donnie wrapped his hand around his father’s cock, giving him the attention he needed. Donnie stroked the cock to completion, his father yelling and gasping in pleasure. Donnie chuckled when his father came, thick ropes of cum covered his lower stomach. “That’s the first one today,” Donnie said and Splinter smiled, he felt himself already recovering. “I’m estimating at least four before you leave, but it’s okay if you don’t hit that. It’s not important.” Donnie was talking as he cleaned Splinter’s fur. 

 

Donnie lubed his probe and inserted it into Splinter’s unworked back door. Splinter gasped and arched, though it was much calmer this time. “Donatello...” He moaned and squirmed as much as his restraints would allow. “Relax, Father, you’ll feel a balance soon,” Donnie assured and spread the furry cheeks. 

 

Splinter was on pleasure overload. It felt as if millions of tiny hands were working his member and stretching his hole. “Donatello...” He moaned again, feeling his son spread his ass. “This is where you will feel pain, just relax and focus on the pleasure,” Donnie explained and inserted the large dildo into his father’s hole. 

 

Splinter gasped as the toy was pushed deep inside him. He could do nothing as it was worked inside of him. It stretched him far beyond any other toys they had used previously, and it was certainly larger than anyone he had taken in the ass. He squirmed, but the lube was making it easier to focus on something other than the pain.

 

Minutes passed and Splinter felt only pleasure, but Donnie felt pressure in his lower plastron. “Daddy, I think we are going to have to stop this for now. I’m uncomfortable.” He groaned, his voice sounded more like a child than the scientist he was. 

 

“Take me, my son.” Splinter moaned. Donnie was quick to lower the table and bring Splinter level to his cock. “How?” Donnie asked and Splinter knew what he meant. “Hard, fast, make it hard to walk.” Splinter groaned out and Donnie swiftly pulled the toy from his father and inserted himself. 

 

Donnie pound hard and fast into his father, making himself moan in pleasure. “Donatello!” splinter yelled as he came again. The lube still working his member. Donnie leaned down and took a testicle into his mouth, sucking hard and giving it special attention before moving to the next. Splinter bellowed his pleasure, he was already close again. 

 

Donnie felt the lubricant working his member, and with Splinter pulsing around it as well, he was rapidly nearing climax. 

 

“Donatello!” He screamed as he came for the fourth time, just as Donnie had predicted. Donnie came deep inside his father. “I love you, Father,” Donnie mumbled as he put him and his father away and cleaned them up. “I love you as well, my son.” Splinter replied as he was released. 


End file.
